One More Chance
by Crimson Knights
Summary: 2nd prequel to 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. This story will show about Mikan's life before Natsume entered into her life as her student and how she fell in love with Yoichi who happened to be her fiancé.
1. Reminiscence 1: First Meeting

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 1: First Meeting

After a long stay in the hospital for months, Mikan Sakura waited patiently at the payment counter for her hospital bills to be handed to her. Feelings of apprehension mounted within her as the nurse handed the bill to her. Carefully and slowly, she flipped open the paper and let out a heavy sigh. The sum was way too much for her to pay up and there was no way for her to foot her bills right at that moment. She was penniless and helpless.

Her foster parent had passed away not long ago and worst of all, she was still studying. Her poor health could get her to nowhere but hospitals. It was as if her life was devoted to hospitals as she had been consistently admitting into them due to her severe symptoms of anaemia.

The nurse at the counter stared at her worriedly and spoke, "Your bill have been greatly subsidised by the government and the hospital because you are our repeated patient. Based on your current family status, you are living alone and you are a university student. Sorry to pry into your personal life but may I want to know who is paying for your school fees? Do you have any close relatives or guardians whom you can count on?"

Mikan shook her head and replied, "No, I have no close relative and my guardian had just passed away. I am also under a scholarship so I do not have to pay for any school fees. As for the bills, is it possible for me to pay up later? I will borrow money from someone else instead. I'll be right back!"

Mikan immediately stood up but the nurse called her back, "Wait a minute! You can always pay your bills at the later date. No hurry, Sakura-san."

Mikan sat down and looked sadly at the nurse. She had once again troubled other people; when she was young, her parents and her old foster parent had to pay a huge amount of hospital bills just because of her poor health and right then, she owed the hospital another huge amount of money. She seemed to owe everyone in her life.

Mikan spoke, "Thank you. I will pay up once I get the money."

Suddenly, a young man walked towards the counter and asked the nurse, "Excuse me. How much is her bills?"

"Which patient are you talking about, Sir? Is it your father?" the nurse diverted her attention to the handsome little guy standing next to Mikan.

"Oh, I mean both my father and the girl next to me," the grey haired man said.

"Wh... What?" Mikan sounded very shocked.

The nurse stared suspiciously at the man and his parents behind him.

The young man smiled and reassured her, "I will help this lady to pay her bills. I'm her friend."

Mikan opened her mouth to retort and no words came out from her mouth. She was utterly speechless by his helpfulness. However, it was her first time seeing this man and yet, this man had just told the nurse that they were friends and he was willing to pay up her bills!

The nurse smiled warmly at the man and replied, "That young lady's bill is three thousand and forty-five dollars. Together with your father, it will be four thousand and ten dollars."

"Thank you. Here you go," he said and handed the cash to the nurse.

Mikan looked at the man dumbfounded. Why would a stranger help her to pay up such a huge amount of money? Oh great! She would be owing him a lot.

The nurse handed him a receipt and he left with his parents. Mikan stopped staring into space and immediately stood up to catch up with the family. She wanted to thank him and maybe promised him that she would pay him back as soon as possible. As soon as she caught up with the man, he stopped abruptly, causing Mikan to smash her face right onto his back. She quickly stumbled backwards and rubbed her nose in pain.

"Yes, Miss?" the young man queried. "What can I help you?"

Mikan blushed and replied shyly, "Would you mind giving me your contact number so that I can return back the money which I owe you the next time?"

The man's mother laughed, "How sweet, Dear! Why don't you just take it as if my son is doing a charity? I'm sure my son doesn't mind about you not returning back his money. Right, Yoichi?"

The young man nodded and smiled at me.

Mikan shook her head in disagreement and exclaimed, "That's not right, Madam! I must return back his money. It was a huge sum too! I will have sleepless nights if I don't do that. So, please give me your contact number! I promise..."

"Fine then. Here's my contact card. You can return the money to me next year or maybe ten years later too. No hurry," the young man said as he handed his contact card to Mikan.

After taking the card from his hand, Mikan's eyes were filled with tears and she quickly bowed to the Good Samaritan. She was so touched by his kind actions. Where in the world could anyone find such a good-hearted person?

"We have to leave now, Miss. See you the next time," the father said.

Mikan looked up and bowed once more.

"Thank you very much! Goodbye," Mikan said.

The family of three walked away and exited the hospital main entrance. Mikan picked up her backpack and walked out of the hospital too. She looked at the contact card and realised that the Good Samaritan's name was called Yoichi Hijiri.

This was how Mikan Sakura and Yoichi Hijiri first met each other but would they meet again in the near future?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading 'One More Chance'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get at least 5 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**I hope you can also read my other fanfics too! :D  
**

******Note: This story is the 2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Feel free to read that story too if you are interested. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Gakuen Alice or its characters, except for this story plot.**


	2. Reminiscence 2: Interview

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 2: Interview

"Sakura-san, how is your health? I'm so sorry to hear about your guardian's death. If you need any help, you can always approach me," Mikan's lecturer said worriedly to Mikan. "Since you have been absented for a few months, there are a lot of things for you to catch up. Your final examinations are around the corner and you need to do well, in order to graduate smoothly."

"I understand. Thank you," Mikan said softly and bowed to her lecturer politely before leaving the staffroom.

Mikan strolled out of the campus and decided to talk a walk along the busy street in the nearby city. She fished out the contact card and took a look at it. For some reason, she was attracted to that stranger who had helped her a few days ago. She knew that she should get a part-time job to start saving up the money that she owed him. It would be very tough though.

All of a sudden, a saleswoman blocked her way and asked politely, "Excuse me, Miss. Would you like to try out our latest gadget? It is designed by our famous entrepreneur, Yoichi Hijiri. In case you don't know him, he is..."

"I know him! He's great, isn't he?" Mikan chirped happily.

The saleswoman cupped her own face and said dreamily, "Of course! Since you know him, why don't you try out his gadget? You will not regret for doing so."

"I wish to but I... I need to find a part-time job as soon as possible," Mikan made out an excuse.

The saleswoman looked at Mikan disappointedly and apologised, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please do stop by and try out the latest gadgets the next time, Miss."

Mikan nodded and was prepared to walk away but a voice stopped her, "Hey, you!"

Shocked by that sudden voice, Mikan instinctively paced up. Footsteps could be heard running towards her and she slowly turned her head around in fear. She nearly gasped when she realised who that person was. Yes, it was Yoichi Hijiri. She blushed and immediately stopped walking. She bowed and greeted him while he stared at her with one eyebrow rose in curiousity.

"Sorry, I accidentally eavesdropped your conversation with my employee. I wonder if you would like to work part-time in my company like giving out leaflets. We need students who are willing to work with us," Yoichi said.

Mikan's heart beat faster. How much should she owe him? First, it was helping her to pay her hospital bills and second, it was giving her a part-time job. Mikan shook her head and rejected his kind offer but Yoichi still insisted in employing her.

"I will pay you five hundred dollars per month. How's that?" Yoichi bargained.

"I can't. I've owe you too much," Mikan retorted.

Yoichi stared at her questionably and queried, "You did? I don't remember anyone owing me things."

Mikan was dumbfounded. Yoichi had totally forgotten who she was! Her heart sank.

"I've owed you three thousand and forty-five dollars, and I want to pay you back as soon as possible," Mikan said.

Yoichi laughed, "Oh really? I did help you? Oh sorry! I usually don't remember who I have helped. Pardon me, little girl."

"It's okay."

"If you really want to return back the money which you owe me, then I have an idea. If you work for me, you will not receive your salary for seven months so that you can smoothly pay off your debts to me. What about that, little girl?"

Mikan liked that idea so without a second thought, she agreed excitedly to him.

Yoichi smiled at her eagerness and said, "Great! Go to my office and I will interview you. I need your particulars so please follow me."

Yoichi led her the way into his shop and then, into his office. They sat opposite to each other and Yoichi began asking her questions.

"Your name?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"I think you need your parents' or guardian's consent."

"Sorry, I have no parents and guardian. They had passed away."

Yoichi widened his eyes and apologised, "I'm sorry about that. I have forgotten about your situation. However, I'm impressed to see such an independent little girl. I thought nowadays, government will send young orphans to the orphanage. I guessed it's not true at all."

"No, it's true," Mikan corrected him. "But I'm an adult so there's no need for me to go there."

Yoichi laughed again, "Oh, you are so typical! Nowadays, teenagers love to say that they are already adults when they aren't yet. That's so funny but that's fine with me. I used to think like that too."

He grinned from ear to ear, making Mikan flinched. He looked so dazzling when he smiled. Mikan brushed off that thought and realised that Yoichi had mistaken her as a teenager.

"Sorry, Hijiri-san. I'm 20 years old," she said sheepishly.

Before that, Yoichi was sipping a cup of coffee but upon hearing those words, he spluttered the coffee out from his mouth and asked loudly, "What? You are 20 years old? I... I... I thought you... you are 15 years old!"

Mikan nodded her head and stared at him disappointedly. How could he mistake her as a teenager?

Yoichi's face grew red in embarrassment and coughed to hide his obvious reaction, "Okay. I'm sorry. You are really an adult. Geez! You look so... young!"

Mikan laughed shyly, "I shall take that as a compliment, Hijiri-san."

"You better ought to, Sakura-san."

They laughed like they had been old friends, though that was their second time meeting each other. Yoichi filed up her particulars and explained all the rules and regulations in his office. Once Mikan got it, she was dismissed and she continued her walk around the street. As for Yoichi, he continued writing his proposals- asking for investments from other companies for his next upcoming project.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 2. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- Casey marian: _Thank you! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Yeah! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
- _EmoLover:_ Thanks! I have corrected that. :)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	3. Reminiscence 3: Friend of His

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 3: Friend of His

It was already evening and yet, the entire surrounding was blazing hot as the heat was still emitting from the earlier-scorched ground. Mikan removed her cotton white jacket to cool herself down from the heat. She was perspiring profusely and even the flyers were slightly damped by her perspiration. She wanted to go to an air-conditioned shopping centre and grabbed a big bottle of cold drinks to cool her heated body down.

A middle-aged man walked past her with his earphones stuck in his ear, seeming to be oblivious to his surroundings though he had his eyes opened. Mikan hurriedly ran to his side and tried to hand him a leaflet. Finally, the man's attention diverted to her but he rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed her extended hand away. With that, he continued walking ahead while drifting into his world of rock music. Mikan bit her lips irritability and she quietly walked back to her original position where she had been standing.

"Sakura-san."

Mikan jerked upon hearing her boss' voice and quickly pretended to smile as she turned her head around to face him.

"Good evening, Hijiri-san!" she greeted in a cheerful tone as she bowed to him.

Yoichi laughed softly, "It's great to see your enthusiasm, Sakura-san, despite how hot the weather is today. Oh yes, I've something for you."

Mikan tilted her head, trying to steal a glimpse of what Yoichi was taking out from a plastic bag in his hand. Yoichi took out a bottle of chilled energy drink and handed to Mikan.

"Take it, Princess. You look kind of... drenched and exhausted. No objection too," he warned as he put the bottle on her head.

Mikan immediately grabbed the bottle before it fell down from her head and asked softly, "How much is it?"

"I'm not telling you. Anyway, I'm giving it to you free of charge and please take it as if I am doing it out of kindness. I'm your employer, you know."

"That's not right! You're making me very guilty for you have always helped me out. I'll pay for it!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Yoichi hissed with a cheeky smile on his face. "By the way, I like your honest and sincere attitude. It's very rare to find this type of people nowadays."

Mikan blushed lightly and praised him back, "I think I'm not really that good. Anyway, I like your charitable and 'refreshing' attitude!"

Yoichi's face became flustered and quickly retorted, "Sakura-san, I think you are really lacking of glucose to think straight. What do you mean by calling me 'refreshing'?"

"I'm serious, Hijiri-san! I like your smile and you look dashing when you smile. And when you smile, you seem to emit some kind of flowery aura and this aura can even brighten one's day!" Mikan blabbered happily.

This time, Yoichi's face became even redder and he said loudly, "There you go again! You are being too... too honest! By the way, I am also not as good as you think I am."

Mikan giggled as she twisted opened the bottle cap and took a sip of the energy drink.

"Thank you for the drink," she said. "Well, no matter what you say, I still think Hijiri-san is a great person at heart. Girls will definitely fall for you."

"Hey girl, you sounded as if you have fallen for me," he teased at flustered Mikan.

Just then, his handphone rang and he picked it up. He responded with a few 'yes's before he hung up.

"I think it's time for you to go home, Sakura-san," Yoichi said.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Be sure to report punctually tomorrow. I got new stuff for you to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Mikan did a salutation and she made Yoichi laugh.

"Yoichi," a stern voice broke his laughter and he immediately turned around to look at the person who had just called him.

Mikan opened her eyes in awe when she saw a real beauty standing directly behind Yoichi. She had a long straight hair with a small hair band. Her chin was sharp and, her eyes had a feel of sharpness and intelligence, in compliment with her small oval-shaped spectacles. Her skin was smoother and fairer than Mikan. She was like a beauty from the ancient Japanese legends.

Yoichi bit his lips and exclaimed, "Shizune! Why are you here? I thought you will be meeting me in my office later."

"You're slow so that's why I am checking up on you," she replied monotonously.

"Didn't you just call me a few minutes ago? You can't expect me to teleport there in a minute or two!" Yoichi snorted.

"A great entrepreneur doesn't waste his time on useless things like chatting with his employees. He should be fast and efficient," the beauty reprimanded him. "By the way, where is the thing which I told you to buy?"

Yoichi pouted and shoved the plastic bag rudely to her. The beauty frowned and snatched the bag away from him. She took a look inside and smiled. Her smile was very gentle and sweet, making Mikan blushed upon seeing that.

"Thank you, Yoichi. Let's go back to the office," she said sternly after she had removed that pretty smile away from her face.

Shizune turned to look at Mikan and scanned her from head to toe. Mikan forced a smile and bowed politely to her.

"Are you Mikan Sakura-san?" Shizune queried.

"Yes, I am."

"I see. I'm Shizune Yamanouchi, Yoichi's..."

"She's my childhood friend," Yoichi interrupted.

Shizune shot him a glare and returned a smile back to Mikan. Mikan wished her eyes wasn't playing tricks on her because she saw a few veins popped out from Shizune's temples.

"It's great to see you, Sakura-san. Hope to see you again. We need to go now," Shizune said as she dragged Yoichi along with her.

Yoichi waved back to Mikan and both of them disappeared into the street of crowd. Mikan kept the bottle and the remaining leaflets into her handbag. She walked back slowly to the office to put the leaflets down there.

When she opened the small, dark and quiet office, she thought Yoichi and the beauty, Shizune, had already gone home. She walked past Yoichi's office room stealthily to put the leaflets on the photocopier machine which was next to his room. She carefully stacked the pile of leaflets on top of the mountain of plain white papers and was prepared to leave as soon as possible. However, Yoichi's voice could be heard from inside of his room. It was soft but he sounded desperate. Curiosity killed the cat as Mikan stopped moving just to eavesdrop the conversion with whoever in the room with him.

"Listen, that girl is not what you think she is. She is just someone whom I helped," Yoichi explained.

Another voice which sounded like Shizune protested, "She is just making use of you so that she can have greater access to your assets after she have gotten closer to you. As your childhood friend, it is my advice to you to get rid of her as soon as possible."

"Why should I?"

"Don't you think that girl might interfere with your entrepreneurship? I can see your eyes are always thinking about that girl and you are not concentrating on your job well. She is a distraction. I tell you, she is a distraction to you."

Mikan flinched at Shizune's hysteric voice. She had no idea who that girl whom they were talking about was but she knew that girl must be so important to Yoichi that he would think of her all the time.

Yoichi spoke, "Shizune, I want you to stop asking me about my employee. She is just my employee so I don't see why you must be bothered about her."

There was silence. Mikan wanted to leave as soon as possible so that she would not be caught for eavesdropping their conversation.

Suddenly, Shizune spoke even louder, "I love you and Mikan Sakura is a bother to our relationship."

Mikan jerked and accidentally dropped her handbag onto the floor. Her bottle of drinks rolled out from her handbag and hit against the door. She gulped and held her breath.

"Who's there?" Yoichi shouted.

Mikan was petrified and she knew she was doomed for good.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 3. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you! I like that part too! :D_  
- Block Out The Noise:_ Thanks! Sure! Maybe you can story alert this story so you will know when the next chapter is up. :)  
- _Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	4. Reminiscence 4: Distrust

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 4: Distrust

"Shizune, why do you want to visit me today? I've told you that I am doing perfectly fine," Yoichi asked as he entered into his office room.

Shizune crossed her arms and challenged back, "Why can't I see you?"

"It's not that you can't. It's because..."

"Because of what? Stop whining, Yoichi. I just called you to buy me some things so that both of us can sit down together to have some quality time and eat together. Can't we spend some time together?"

Yoichi sighed, "Shizune, it's not that I dislike that idea but you could have arranged some other date to spend time together. You know, I'm busy."

Shizune looked down in deep thoughts and retorted as soon as she looked up, "You're right, Yoichi. You said that you are busy and I understand that. However, I wonder what you are busy with, besides flirting with Mikan Sakura."

Yoichi choked on his saliva and coughed roughly. He glared at her, wondering why Shizune brought up Mikan's name when she had no relation with Mikan at all. Shizune smirked and walked over to him. She stood very close to him and lifted his chin up to face her.

"If I'm not wrong, she is the one whom you helped in the hospital and employed her to pay off her debts to you," Shizune spoke softly. "Let me warn you about this type of woman. Once they cling into you, they will never let go of you until your money runs dry under your nose."

"Listen, that girl is not what you think she is. She is just someone whom I helped," Yoichi explained while shoving her hand to the side.

Shizune rubbed her hand and protested angrily, "She is just making use of you so that she can have greater access to your assets after she have gotten closer to you. As your childhood friend, it is my advice to you to get rid of her as soon as possible."

"Why should I?" Yoichi challenged.

"Don't you think that girl might interfere with your entrepreneurship? I can see your eyes are always thinking about that girl and you are not concentrating on your job well. She is a distraction. I tell you, she is a distraction to you."

"Shizune, I want you to stop asking me about my employee. She is just my employee so I don't see why you must be bothered about her."

There was silence. Shizune frowned and her face turned pink. Yoichi began tapping his finger on his other elbow, waiting for an answer from her.

Shizune took in a deep breath and said loudly, "I love you and Mikan Sakura is a bother to our relationship."

Yoichi opened his eyes wide and was about to say something but a loud thud was heard outside his room, followed by a soft knock on his door. He and Shizune jumped in surprise. Who could it be still in the office during this time?

Yoichi regained his composure and shouted, "Who's there?"

He walked over to the door and swung it opened. Behind the door, it revealed a petrified and pale young brunette. She stared at him with terror in her glittering brown eyes.

Yoichi panicked upon seeing her teary eyes and quickly thought of something to ask her, "Sakura-san, why are you..."

"Higiri-san, I'm sorry!" Mikan cried loudly as she bowed in apology. "I didn't mean to be a bother to the both of you. I promise I will quit this job if you think I'm coming in between your relationship."

"Sakura-san, I think you have mistaken," Yoichi said.

"I will pay you as soon as possible when I get another job. I promise!" Mikan interjected.

After saying that, Mikan picked up her handbag and quickly ran out of the office. She felt as if she had hurt others terribly. She remembered her foster parent had told her that when someone destroys a relationship of others, that person is just as good as a devil himself. Honestly, she was shocked to hear that Shizune was in love with Yoichi but she wondered if Yoichi felt the same way as Shizune. If he did, Mikan would definitely feel even terrible for accepting his kind offer all the time. She wished she had rejected him at the beginning when he had helped her to pay up her bills. Because of that incident, Yoichi seemed to have become part of her life. She wanted to work for him until all her debts were paid back to him.

Upon seeing her running away, Yoichi gave chase while calling out for her name. Shizune ran towards the door, trying to stop Yoichi but she was too late. His figure diminished into the large and dark office until she could not see his presence at all. She knew that Yoichi must have left the office while chasing Mikan.

Angrily, Shizune flung the plastic bag right against the wall and all the food which Yoichi bought splattered all over the place. She stumbled backwards and nearly tripped over a bottle. She looked at the bottle and immediately recognised it- the bottle which Yoichi bought for Mikan. She clenched her fists and gripped her skirt tightly. She stepped on the bottle until the contents burst out from the crush bottle. After that, she kicked it so hard that the bottle flew and deflected on the wall. Sure enough, the bottle landed on the photocopier machine, dousing the pile of leaflets and papers with the energy drink.

Shizune had always been known to be a stoic and strong-willed woman throughout her whole life and she had never once cried over small and big matters in her life. However, for once, Shizune broke down into tears for she knew that Yoichi had already fallen in love with someone else.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 4. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Here are the response to the review:  
**

******- Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing! :)_**

* * *

******Don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D_  
_**


	5. Reminiscence 5: Chase

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 5: Chase

Yoichi finally caught up with Mikan and he stretched out his arm to grab hold of her wrist. He pulled her back but she struggled to break off from him. Having no choice, Yoichi pulled her closer to him and embraced her from the back.

Mikan flinched and whimpered, "Let me go. I've done something so terrible to the both of you."

Yoichi shook his head and said softly, "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I shouldn't have accepted any help from you and you shouldn't have helped me."

"Listen, Sakura-san. You have misunderstood something," he continued while letting her go. "I don't feel the same way Shizune has for me. She's just a friend and that's all. Please believe me and don't feel bad about it."

"But she loves you..."

"I know but I can't return her my feelings. I have liked someone else," Yoichi muttered while ruffling his own hair, blushing profusely.

Mikan wiped off her tears and gave a small smile across her tear-stained face.

"That means I am allowed to continue working here?" she asked hopefully.

Yoichi blurted, "You have to!"

Mikan stared at him with wide eyes and he immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"I... I mean, you are allowed to continue with the job but you cannot quit until you have paid off the debt. Is that clear, Sakura-san?" Yoichi corrected.

Mikan nodded with determination. Yoichi heaved a sigh of relief. He managed to hide his new found feelings very well. He did not want to let her know about it because he was afraid that Mikan might hate him and leave him eventually. Anyway, he knew that Mikan would leave him eventually.

If anyone were to ask him why he liked her, he would probably answer that he liked her sincerity and warmness. He must admit that her looks were average but her smile could melt his heart. If he were to put it in a Chemistry and Physics term, he would say that his heart had undergone millions of sublimation at every sunny smile she had given him. In fact, he did not know since when he had fallen for her but he wished that Mikan could feel the way as he did if he ever tried conveying his feelings to her. Maybe for this time, he decided to take it slow and easy first so that Mikan could slowly warm up to him.

"Are you heading home?" Yoichi asked.

Mikan nodded and replied, "Yes, I am."

Yoichi smiled and quickly suggested, "Why don't I give you a lift home? It's getting dark and it's unsafe for young girls to loiter around the neighbourhood, especially girls who look like a middle school student."

Mikan frowned at his last few words. He laughed as it was so fun teasing her.

"What about your childhood friend?" Mikan queried.

Yoichi shrugged and replied, "Don't worry. Shizune has a car."

So, Mikan agreed to Yoichi's offer and Yoichi took her to his car.

"Where do you live?" Yoichi asked while opening the car door for her.

Mikan got into the car and replied, "I live in the shrine located near the countryside at the east. Do you know where it is?"

"Wow! That is quite near from here. Fine then, I'll take you there," he exclaimed as he got into the car too.

The journey was quiet and Mikan unknowingly fell asleep. After half an hour had passed, they finally arrived at the shrine. Mikan thanked him and went inside the shrine. Yoichi waved goodbye to her and decided to take in the fresh air in countryside before driving back home.

He looked around the bushes and happened to find a tombstone in the middle out of nowhere. Carefully, he walked towards it and took a closer look at the name inscribed on the tombstone. It stated 'Sakura' and 'The man who is loved by everyone in the countryside till the very end. May he rest in peace'. Yoichi put his hands together and bowed slightly to give some respect. He guessed that 'Sakura' was Mikan's foster father and he knew it had to be.

"Sir, you had raised such a great girl and she has the power to impress me deeply. May you continue to bless her in heaven. Thank you," Yoichi muttered softly.

After that, Yoichi got into his car and drove away. All this while, even though Mikan had gotten into the shrine, she was actually standing near a large window to peek at Yoichi. She did not know what Yoichi was muttering to her deceased old man but somehow she knew it was something good. Good enough to make her heart flutter at that moment like a cheerful butterfly in the beautiful green woods, though she had totally no idea what he had said.

She thought she had fallen in love with Yoichi but she brushed that thought aside, thinking that Yoichi already had someone whom he loved and it was impossible for him to like her.

Well, in fact, she was glad to meet Yoichi and he was the one who gave her the reason to continue working hard in life. If she hadn't meet Yoichi on that fateful day in the hospital, she wondered what kind of life it would be like for her then.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 5. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing! :)  
- _Guest:_ Thank you. :)  
_**

******_(Sorry. There are two 'Guest's so I don't know how I should put it.)  
_**

* * *

******Note: The first prequel 'Just Three Wishes' has been completed. Please read it if you can. :)  
**

******Don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	6. Reminiscence 6: Letters

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 6: Letters

_7 months later...__  
_  
Mikan held up a piece letter up high and laughed gleefully. She kissed the letter and twirled around. However, she clumsily missed a step and fell down instead.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing? Your 'undies' are showing."

Mikan jumped up in fright and quickly looked around to see who the person was.

"Hijiri-san!" Mikan exclaimed as she dusted off the dirt on her skirt. "What are you doing at the shrine?"

"Hmm... Let's just say that I want to take a breather in the countryside," Yoichi said while winking,

Mikan raised her eyebrows and asked, "Aren't you suppose to take Shizune-san to the airport?"

"Yes, I am and I just did," he replied. "She had already left. Oh! By the way, I got something for you."

Yoichi took out a piece of letter and handed to her.

"It's your salary. Your debt has been paid off," he added.

Mikan clutched into the letter tightly and thanked him. She immediately showed him the letter which she got excited over for. It was her acceptance to become a teacher trainee. She was very elated to become a teacher as this was her passion for a long time. She wondered how Yoichi would react to her great success.

Upon seeing the letter, Yoichi was shocked and he quickly murmured, "That means that you will have to stop working with me? That's unfair!"

Mikan giggled softly and he pouted. He returned the letter back to her and sighed deeply.

"I guess I have no choice but I want to say congratulations to you. You are the best worker I ever have in my life," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, Hijiri-san. Without you, I don't think I could make it this far," Mikan whispered while blushing.

"Sakura-san, do you want to... I mean, please go out with me."

"Pardon?"

There was silence. Mikan stared at him with eyes wide opened while blushing profusely. She thought she had heard wrongly. On the other hand, Yoichi was biting his lips with his face flustered as well. What was he blurting? He should not be saying this. She was going to be a teacher and they might not meet often or worst of all, they might not even meet again in the future! He scolded himself for letting his emotions to take over his pathetic mouth. He was afraid that Mikan might hate him for saying that.

Mikan spoke, "Do you mean going out with me for lunch?"

Yoichi choked on his saliva and coughed hardly. How could she be so dense?

He forced a smile and replied sadly, "Y... Yes."

Mikan beamed but soon, her smile disappeared. Somehow, she felt disappointed. For a moment, she thought that Yoichi was asking her to be his girlfriend but she guessed she was wrong. She remembered that Yoichi had liked someone else and it was totally impossible for him to like her. Actually, she had admitted to herself that she liked Yoichi but it was not as a friend like she did the last time. It was something special instead.

"I will go! I want to spend my last time with you and it will be my treat," Mikan chirped excitedly.

Yoichi frowned and snorted, "No way, little girl. You are not going to use your final salary on our meals. I will treat you since I am the one who suggest this outing."

"Come on! Let me treat you this time!" Mikan whined.

"I'm older than you so you got to listen to me, little princess," he teased. "Hurry and change into your nice clothes. We are leaving now."

Mikan sighed and nodded.

"Sakura-san, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for you to wear something like jeans, shorts or any types of pants you have in your warbrobe?"

"No problem, but why? Skirts are not allowed?"

Yoichi blushed and retorted, "By wearing pants, you won't have to show your 'undies' when you fall down. Get it?"

Mikan's face grew even redder and she stomped away angrily. Yoichi laughed silently to himself. She was so fun to tease.

The wind blew slightly stronger and the leaves rustled melodically to the breeze. Yoichi's jacket fluttered according to the wind's direction. He noticed a couple holding hands with each other while walking past him. They looked happy and blissful.

Was that what love really like?

He pondered over that question. He had never been in love with someone until he met her. Yes, she was a sincere and honest one. Though her looks were pretty normal, her smile was the one which made her like an angel. Her smile had drawn him closer to her day by day, even before he even realised that he had already fallen in love with her.

As he saw Mikan who was wearing a flora blouse with a pair of jeans walked out of the shrine, he muttered softly to himself, "Maybe I should confess today before I really lose her to someone else..."

* * *

******Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be good; Yoichi will be confessing to Mikan but how will she react? Do look forward to it! :D  
**

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- Prism Stream:_ Haha! Thanks! This story is written based on Mikan's past in 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Have you read it? :D  
- _lisaOpine:_ Hmm... Me too. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
_**

* * *

******Don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	7. Reminiscence 7: Feelings Reached

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 7: Feelings Reached

"We've arrived," Yoichi said as he stopped his car engine.

Both of them got out from the car and Mikan stared at the gigantic stylish restaurant in awe. She looked at Yoichi anxiously and shook her head.

"No, not here! It's expensive to eat in a restaurant!" she cried.

Yoichi laughed, "My treat, little princess."

"That's the problem, Hijiri-san!" she exclaimed. "I will feel even worse than ever."

Yoichi sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the entrance. Mikan's heart skipped a beat upon his contact and could not help blushing madly. It was not normal for her at all. Throughout her whole entire life, her biological father and her foster father were the only ones who held her hands. She thought deeply for a moment. She could vaguely remember that when she was young, she held a boy's hand too and even hugged him. Though she did not see that boy again, she had actually missed his cute and chubby face. She wondered how he was doing.

"Sakura-san, your face is very red," Yoichi interrupted her thoughts.

Mikan jerked and laughed sheepishly. She carefully slid her hand away from his hand and placed it in her pocket. She felt so awkward.

In order to cover it up, she pointed at an empty table and said, "Look! There's an empty table!"

Lucky for her, Yoichi diverted his attention to the empty table. He smiled and both of them took their seats.

A waitress walked over and asked politely, "Good afternoon, what do you like to order?"

Yoichi flipped through the menu and said, "I want Meal Set number 16 and I would like a glass of iced lime juice."

Upon hearing the words 'lime juice', Mikan gave Yoichi a sour look and said, "Miss, I would like to have Meal Set number 2 and I want a cup of hot chocolate."

The waitress wrote their orders down and walked back to the kitchen. There was an awkward silence between them until the waitress came back with their orders. That was very fast indeed.

They ate their meals quietly, without saying a word to each other. Just then, Yoichi decided to break the ice between them.

He spoke, "Mikan, I..."

Mikan jumped upon hearing her name being called. Furthermore, he had just called her by her first name. Her face became warmer than usual.

"What is it, Hijiri-san?" she queried.

"I... I don't know how I should put this. I want to tell you something really important before we might not even meet again in the future," he said softly while looking straight into her eyes. "You can reject it if you feel uncomfortable about it."

Mikan gulped as he continued, "I like you, Mikan. No, I mean, I love you."

Mikan dropped her spoon and stared at him with wide eyes. Yoichi bit his lips, waiting for the worst reaction he might receive- a rejection. Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"It... It cannot be," Mikan stammered. "St... Stop teasing me, Hijiri..."

"It's Yoichi," he bravely corrected her, making her even more flustered.

"You are kidding me with that, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

Mikan covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with indescribable happiness and joy. She did not know why her tears kept flowing out but she knew they were tears of joy.

"I... I li...like Hijiri-san too," her voice was muffled because her hands were still covering her mouth.

"I can't hear you, little princess," Yoichi teased while he moved his face closer to her.

Mikan removed her hands to wipe her tears but she remained silent. Yoichi stopped and he quickly laid back.

"Fine! I have already heard it," he said lazily. "You know, you don't have to be very emotional. I thought you will reject me though."

"How can I reject someone whom I like a lot?" she spoke softly. "I thought you liked someone else instead but hearing that you lo... love me made me very happy."

"Did I really say that I like someone else?" he asked while thinking very deeply.

"Yes, you did! That was seven months ago!" Mikan shot back.

"Sorry, I think that someone else whom I meant was you," he laughed sheepishly. "Now you know how long I have liked you, Mikan. Ah! It's so embarrassing to confess!"

He hid his face behind his palms. Mikan could not stop giggling as he looked very cute when he did that.

"Hey Yoichi-kun," Mikan whispered. "Is it really fine to call you that? It's embarrassing too."

Yoichi nodded and he began stuffing the food into his mouth like an embarrassed but excited small child. Mikan smiled and quickly took a sip of the hot chocolate drink.

After finishing their meals, they left the restaurant and headed back to the car. This time was different. Yoichi daringly held onto her small hand and slowly led her the way to the car. Mikan did not flinched but she was blushing throughout the whole session.

Though both of them did not say anything to each other, they were having the same thoughts; they wondered if that was the beginning of their new found relationship.

Well, their feelings had reached each other indeed.

* * *

******Sorry for another short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter is slightly longer than this. :)  
**

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- Prism Stream:_ Oh, thanks! :)  
_- Guest:_ Haha! Yes, he is! :D  
- _lisaOpine:_ Wow! Anyway, I have always appreciated your reviews and I am always touched that there are at least some people who are willing to take their time to write reviews for this fanfic. Thank you very much! :'D  
_- KaiHyuuga:_ Hmm... I think you are right. :D  
_**

* * *

******Don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	8. Reminiscence 8: Practical

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 8: Practical

"Luna-sensei will be your mentor," a handsome looking man who named Rei Serio said as he pointed at a beautiful woman who was standing next to him. "Any questions, Mikan-sensei?"

Mikan shook her head and she shook hands with the lady, Luna Koizumi. This was Mikan's first practical teaching training in a high school. Of course, she was excited and she could not wait to learn different types of teaching methods during her short stay in this school. She hoped that Luna could go easy on her too.

Luna beckoned Mikan to follow her to a classroom of Year One students. On the way to the classroom, Luna explained some basic tactics of teaching high school students, especially teaching Physics because it was natural for students to get bored in this subject. Yes, many students found this particular subject a little boring. Well, it could not be helped after all.

"During lesson time, please pay attention to how I am going to conduct the lesson and control the class. After a month of observation, it will be your turn to conduct the lesson for at least two months. After all of this, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei and I will write reports about you and grade you too," Luna explained as she slid open the classroom door. "Wish you good luck, Mikan-sensei."

"Thank you, Luna-sensei!" Mikan replied enthusiastically.

Both of them entered into the class and, the students quickly stood up and greeted them. Mikan walked to the back of the classroom and occupied an empty table. Sitting next to the empty table was a cute girl. She has short black hair and a pair of beautiful violet eyes. That girl reminded her of Shizune for some reasons; maybe because of her stoic attitude. That girl glanced at Mikan from head to toe in a curious manner. Mikan smiled and sat next to her quietly.

"Hello, what's your name?" Mikan asked softly.

The girl stopped inspecting her body and it took quite awhile for her to reply to her question, "My name is Hotaru Imai. Who are you? Why aren't you in your school uniform?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura but please address me as Mikan-sensei," Mikan replied.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes and continued scanning her, making Mikan uneasy.

"You're kidding me," Hotaru spoke and she quickly turned to look at her textbook. "I'm not born yesterday."

Mikan sighed and rested her head on her palm. That Year One student was definitely weird. She had no idea what that girl was talking about. She looked at Luna who was busy explaining the definitions of the three Newton's Laws to the students but they seemed to be a little distracted by something. Almost everyone's attention was on Mikan.

"I bet they are staring at you because you are not wearing your uniform," Hotaru whispered to Mikan.

"Imai-san, I am a teacher trainee," Mikan corrected her. "Didn't Luna-sensei introduce me in front of the class earlier?"

"Oh, did she do that? Sorry, maybe I wasn't paying attention," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "I thought you are a new student."

Mikan let out a soft giggle, "You were daydreaming, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking about something else," Hotaru snorted.

Upon realising that the students were not paying attention, Luna stopped teaching and boomed, "Hey students, is Physics really that boring? Or what is it?"

Mikan jerked and stared at the angry lady at the front of the classroom. She was tapping her feet impatiently while glaring at the students. The students immediately turned to look at her and grinned sheepishly.

Luna gave up and sighed deeply, "Please pay more attention in class."

She continued with her lesson until the lesson ended. Every student had tried their very best to concentrate during her lesson but some of them ended up dozing off. Luna and Mikan left the classroom and went to the staffroom to grab a cup of coffee each. Both of them leaned against a wall and started chatting.

"What've you learnt today?" Luna asked Mikan while stirring her coffee.

Mikan pondered for awhile and replied, "I've learnt that students don't take Physics lesson seriously."

"I think you're right because my lesson is not the only one whom they don't pay attention to. Narumi-sensei faces this same problem too," Luna said wearily.

Luna walked away tiredly from Mikan and sat on her beloved chair. Mikan drew the curtains and took a look outside. To her surprise, she saw a familiar car parked outside the school gate. The driver was rewinding the window and he rested his head on the fastened seat belt.

Mikan immediately turned to Luna and said, "I'll be right back, Luna-sensei!"

With that, she quickly dashed out of the staffroom before Luna could say anything. However, she banged onto Hotaru right outside the staffroom, making both of them fall on their bottoms. Mikan groaned while rubbing her bottom in pain.

Hotaru did not make any expression on her delicate face but grunted unhappily, "Watch where you're going, Sensei."

"I'm so sorry, Imai-san! I'm in a hurry," Mikan apologised while trying to get up.

Luna walked over to the door and pulled Mikan up using her two strong arms while muttering softly, "Mikan-sensei, you're very clumsy. You look as if your boyfriend has magically appeared in the school."

"My... My... boyfriend is really out there," Mikan squeaked as she pointed at the window.

Luna and Hotaru turned their heads over to the window and smirked.

"Good luck, Sensei," Hotaru said as she strolled away from the staffroom.

Luna hugged Mikan and teased, "Mikan-sensei is so cute when she blushed! How long have you been dating him?"

"Well, we started dating about a few months ago," Mikan replied softly while trying to hide her flustered face with her hands.

Luna released her and continued, "Go and meet him, Dear. Be sure to come back soon because you have the next class to observe."

Mikan smiled and bowed politely to Luna before heading to the school gate.

"Yoichi-kun!" Mikan called out and the man turned around to look at her. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for you, Princess," Yoichi smirked.

"It is still morning and my training will end in the late afternoon," she said while crossing her arms.

Yoichi beamed and replied, "Then, I will wait for you since I am quite free today. There is no Shizune to pester me either."

"Oh yeah, I will take her place."

"Oh no, you won't!"

"Oh yes, I will! A great entrepreneur must..."

"Hey! Stop that!" Yoichi interjected while covering his ears with both hands. "Anyway, no matter what, I'm going to wait for you! My parents want to meet you desperately."

Mikan removed her smile from her face and stared at his serious face.

"Are you serious?" Mikan's voice quivered a little.

Yoichi raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you think? My parents would love to see their son's girlfriend."

"G... G... Girl... friend..." Mikan stammered while blushing madly.

Yoichi laughed at her flustered face and said, "Well then, I will meet you right here after school. I will shop around the shopping district while waiting for you. See you, Princess!"

"S... See you," Mikan muttered as she saw Yoichi winded the window panel and drove away.

Then, she walked back to the staffroom to get ready for the next class observation. She still had a long day ahead of her before she could meet Yoichi's parents. Of course, she was very excited and nervous too.

* * *

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- Prism Stream:_ Hmm... This story still have another four more chapters to go. I hope you like this story. :)  
_- Guest:_ Thank you! :D__  
_**

* * *

******Don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	9. Reminiscence 9: Reasons to Love

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 9: Reasons to Love

If she had to list down all the reasons why she fell in love with him, she would simply reply an ordinary answer but it held a deeper meaning to that. Her reply would be his heart. Without his heart, she would not be facing the current reality then. She might be a lost child in a labyrinth, searching for hope and love in this world. However, he had already given her all that she needed.

If he had to list down all the reasons why he fell in love with her, he would say that it was her entire existence that had made him attracted to her. Everything about her was amusing to him. If it weren't for her, he would not believe in fairytales' romances, or even the sweet but tragic romance in the story called Romeo and Juliet. Because of her, he had learnt about what love was really like. Love was not about sharing your joy with your partner but also sharing your pain with your partner. Love is indeed a wonderful thing in this world.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! Welcome here!" the woman grabbed Mikan's tensed arm and led her into the house.

Yoichi followed them behind while smiling warmly at his father who was closing the door. His mother led Mikan to the living room and began spoiling her with sweets and tidbits. Feeling awkward and shy, Mikan kindly rejected her offer.

Mikan offered, "Yoichi-kun told me that you will be preparing dinner so please allow me to help out."

"Oh, I can do it myself. Please entertain yourself with the tidbits on the table," Yoichi's mother said politely while trying to shove the plate of biscuits to Mikan.

Yoichi took the plate and placed it on the table while saying, "Mum, she can help herself."

"Really? You ought to make sure that she eats them. She looks a little underweight to me," Yoichi's mother proclaimed.

Mikan examined her arms and legs to see if she was really that skinny. She thought she was average in terms of her body mass index.

"I will eat them later, Ma'am!" Mikan exclaimed. "Thanks for the food!"

Yoichi's mother smiled gleefully as she entered into the kitchen. Mikan took a small piece chocolate cookie and ate it. It was so delicious that she squealed in delight. Yoichi took the cookie too but he did not make any expression on his face. It was hard to tell if he liked it or not.

Yoichi spoke, "Mikan, do you know how to make cookies?"

"Sorry, I don't know," Mikan replied. "However, I can learn how to make them if you want. I love cookies too."

"It's okay! I'm just asking. You do not have to go through all the trouble," Yoichi laughed.

Mikan shook her head and said, "I will learn how to make cookies!"

Yoichi's father laughed and said, "Sakura-san, you don't make cookies; you bake them."

Mikan grinned sheepishly at her mistake.

"Dinner is going to be ready," Yoichi's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I will help!" Mikan cried enthusiastically as she immediately stood up and ran into the kitchen.

"Yoichi, your girlfriend doesn't listen to your mother's words, does she?" Yoichi's father proclaimed while looking straight into Yoichi's eyes.

Yoichi beamed and replied, "That is what makes Mikan very unique from the others. She is very straightforward and determined. When she decides to do something, she will definitely do it."

"Okay. Your mushy description of her is giving me goosebumps. Our dear Yoichi has grown up, hasn't he?"

"No, I am still a little boy. Daddy..." Yoichi squeaked while trying to act like a toddler, waving his arms wildly.

"Stop it, my hairs are already standing! Go and help your mother and your girlfriend!"

"Roger, Dad!" Yoichi said and he quickly scrambled off.

Meanwhile, Mikan was helping out with the dinner preparations. She had finally persuaded Yoichi's mother to allow her to help her out, although Yoichi's mother was a little unwilling to let her to do so. Mikan laid out the table cloth on top of the table and arranged the chopsticks and the serving spoon.

Yoichi's mother decided to start a conversion, she asked, "What do you see in Yoichi? I mean, what do you exactly like about him? He is a crybaby and a boring person. You will get bored just by being with him. However, I always wonder why Shizune-chan can always tolerate the boredom. Once, she complained to me that talking to him was worse than watching a goldfish swimming in a glass bowl."

Mikan was slightly taken aback as she would never think that Shizune would compare Yoichi with a goldfish. However, she knew that Shizune liked Yoichi so there could be a possibly that Shizune might not mean what she had said.

"I think she was just exaggerating," Mikan giggled. "Yoichi is not a boring person at all. I enjoy his company very much. Yoichi is kind and can be quite humourous too."

Yoichi's mother looked at Mikan and then gave her a weak smile. She carefully placed a bowl of soup on the table and gently stirred the soup.

"Did you know why Shizune went overseas?" she asked softly.

"No, I don't know and I have never pondered about it. Why are you asking me this question?" Mikan queried.

"That girl likes Yoichi..."

Mikan stopped what she was doing and stared at her with wide eyes. Of course, she knew that Shizune liked Yoichi but why was she bringing this issue up to her? The atmosphere around the both of them became uneasy.

"In fact, Yoichi doesn't know her true reason for leaving. Shizune told me the truth. If I tell you, please promise me not to tell Yoichi. Is that okay?" Yoichi's mother whispered to Mikan's ear, making Mikan jumped a little.

"I promise."

She smiled and continued, "That girl wants to stay away from Yoichi. She's afraid that she will ruin their relationship as best friends after being rejected indirectly by him. She also wants to start anew and does not want to hear a single thing related to him. She wants to live a life without him."

Mikan bit her lips and looked down. Somehow, this topic made her guilty and uncomfortable. She thought that Shizune left because of her. It seemed as though it was her fault that Shizune left.

"It's okay, Dear. She has already given up on him. All she needs to do is to clear her thoughts away. That is why she left," the woman reassured kindly. "I could tell that Shizune-chan approves your relationship with Yoichi. In fact, Yoichi thought that she left because of her studies. Mikan-chan, please don't tell him the real reason or else, Shizune-chan will definitely kill me."

Mikan nodded and both ladies locked their pinky fingers together. After letting go of each other's fingers, they giggled.

Yoichi barged into the kitchen and noticed his mother and his girlfriend seemed to get along very well. Of course, Yoichi felt relieved that they were really getting along as they were giggling continuously.

"Hey, what is the conversation about? Join me in!" Yoichi chirped as he placed one arm over his mother's shoulder and placed the other arm over Mikan's shoulder.

The two ladies stared at each other and laughed, "Nothing!"

Yoichi looked at them suspiciously and shrugged.

He removed his arms from them and asked, "So, do you need my help?"

* * *

******Here is the response to the review:  
**

******- Guest:_ Yup! Haha! Thanks for reviewing! :)__  
_**

* * *

******Hey guys, don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	10. Reminiscence 10: Proposal

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 10: Proposal

Mikan waved goodbye to Luna as they walked out of the school campus. Luna walked towards the nearest bus stop while Mikan headed the opposite way. While she was walking, she noticed a car stopped right next to her and she immediately smiled. The window screen lowered and revealed Yoichi.

"Hi! Get on the car, Mikan," he greeted happily and Mikan accepted his offer.

After getting into his car, they continued the journey.

"Congratulations for finally becoming a full-time teacher! How's your first day of school as a teacher?" Yoichi cheered.

Mikan giggled and replied, "Pretty good! I am Class 3A's homeroom teacher. It was very sudden because Narumi-sensei had just been promoted not long ago so I have to take over his job."

"Are there any problematic students?"

"Not really, but there is one particular boy who keeps ignoring me whenever I called out his name."

"Really? He may be a shy person," Yoichi laughed.

Mikan pondered for awhile and muttered out loud, "You might be right. He must be very shy. What's his name again?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know him at all."

"Ha! I remember! His name is Natsumi Hyuuga!"

Yoichi coughed, "Natsumi? That sounds unusually feminine for a boy. I think 'Natsume' sounds better for a boy though."

"No, no, no! I'm wrong! His name is Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan quickly corrected herself while blushing furiously at her mistake.

"You're funny," Yoichi laughed again. "Wait, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mikan asked while looking at him.

"I will tell you when we reached there."

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and you'll know, Mikan."

Yoichi drove to a nearby beach and both of them alighted. Mikan gasped in awe at the sight of the beautiful sunset. The sky and the glittering waters were pink and slightly golden. It was like a painted picture of dawn which she had seen in picture books when she was younger. It was definitely her first time seeing this wonderful scene.

After admiring the scene, she almost realised that she had forgotten all about Yoichi. Feeling awkward, she slowly turned her head around, trying to see what Yoichi was doing right then. She spotted a small pink paper on the fine sand and she carefully picked that up. She did not remember seeing that paper awhile ago. It was written like this:

_To Mikan, __  
__Continue walking towards this direction until you see many sparkles on the sand. I will be there waiting for you.__  
__From Yoichi_

Mikan looked around her and frowned. Yoichi was really missing. She clutched the paper tightly and followed the instruction. She slowly walked further down the beach until she saw something bright sparkling on the ground. Delighted, she ran towards it and she saw someone squatting down, trying to light up one of the sparkles. After lighting up, he quickly stood up and grinned to himself.

"Yoichi-kun?" Mikan spoke softly.

He jumped and looked at her. He looked rather surprised to see her.

"Mikan, you came earlier than I expected you to be," Yoichi mused. "You saw that paper, didn't you?"

Mikan nodded as she waved the pink paper next to her face. Her attention was diverted to the sparklers. The sparklers were arranged in a heart-shaped formation. From the aerial view, it definitely looked like a blazing heart filled with love. Her mouth gaped opened widely and quickly covered it with that paper to hide her amusement.

"Oh my! It's so pretty! Yoichi-kun, did you do this all by yourself? I like it very much!" Mikan praised sincerely.

Yoichi blushed and replied, "Yes, I did it all by myself. It is pretty easy."

He took her by her arm and carefully led her into the 'heart'. They stood at the centre and Yoichi immediately lowered his knees on the sand. Mikan looked at him curiously, wondering what he would do next. To her surprise, he brought a small red box forward in front of her, revealing a beautiful ring in it.

"Mikan, I love you. Will you marry me?" Yoichi asked gently as he looked straight into her eyes.

Upon hearing that, words could not express Mikan's joy and happiness. Her tears welled up in her hazel brown eyes as she cupped her own face with her hands.

"Y... Y... Yes!" she stammered a reply and quickly hid her face in embarrassment.

She could not believe that she was so emotional. Neither could she believe that Yoichi would propose to her one day. Everything seemed like a dream to her. She wished that the time would stop and allowed her to admire the beautifully painted dawn and the heart of sparklers.

"Thank you, Mikan. Thank you very much!" Yoichi said as he stood up and embraced Mikan very tightly. "Thank you for accepting me. I promise to make you the happiest woman on Earth. I love you, Mikan. I really do."

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him.

She whispered, "Thank you, Yoichi-kun. I love you too."

Beneath the dim stars, the newly engaged couple kept embracing each other until the sparklers blew out.

The following day, Mikan woke up, finding herself sitting next to Yoichi with her head on his shoulder. She stared at the morning sun and smiled. They had spent the whole night together on the beach playing with sparklers. She removed her head from his shoulder and stretched her back tiredly. She looked at her watch and as soon as she realised what the time was, she let out a loud gasp.

"Yoichi-kun! Wake up! I am going to be late for school!" she shouted hysterically as she shook Yoichi's shoulders.

Yoichi mumbled a few words before opening his eyes slowly and stared at her questionably.

"Good morning, Mikan. What time is it now?" he mumbled again while rubbing his eyes.

"It's late! In one hour time, I am going to be late!"

"One hour? We are still early. I can drive you to school within twenty minutes or so."

"That's not the point! I need to change my clothes. I should not be wearing yesterday's clothes, should I?"

"Mikan, nobody is going to remember what clothes you wore the day before. Do you need deodorant? I have one bottle in my car," Yoichi laughed.

Mikan raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure no one will realise it?"

"Realise what?"

"I mean, my clothes."

"I don't think so. As long as you spray that deodorant on yourself, it should be fine."

Mikan bit her lips and nodded silently. She just hoped nobody would realise it...

"Mikan-sensei, did you happen to be wearing the same clothes as what you were wearing yesterday?" Hotaru asked while helping Mikan to carry a pile of books.

"Imai! That's rude!" the Class 3A's Chairperson, Yuu Tobita, whispered while also carrying a pile of files.

Mikan coughed and asked, "Why did you say so?"

"You can't fool me with that smell of deodorant," Hotaru protested proudly.

Upon hearing that, Mikan blushed and quickly thought of something to reply Hotaru, "You must be mistaken, Imai-san. In fact, I have two identical sets of clothing."

Satisfied with her answer, Hotaru gave a small smile and spoke, "I see."

* * *

******Hmm... Another _two_ more chapters to go and it will end. Be patient, guys! :D  
**

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- Guest: _Thanks for reviewing! :)  
_- lisaOpine:_ Aww... Thank you, lisaOpine-chan! Your reviews are never retarded and in fact, I love all the reviews sent by you guys! ;)__  
_**

* * *

******Hey guys, don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	11. Reminiscence 11: New Home

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 11: New Home

"Do you like our new apartment?" Mikan asked happily as she slumped onto the soft sofa, cuddling a small decorative cushion.

Yoichi sat next to her and replied, "Yes, I sure do. Imagine the life after we get married. I can't wait!"

Mikan laughed at his overly excited behaviour. She cuddled next to him and turned on the television to watch some random programme.

The shrine she used to live in with her foster parent was given to someone else who gladly volunteered to run the shrine with a group of devoted followers. Anyway, she had to move in to a new apartment with Yoichi and that apartment was even nearer to school. It would save up a lot of time in traveling.

"Mikan, did you just mention that we will have a visitor tomorrow afternoon?" Yoichi asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Without leaving her eyes on the screen, she nodded and replied, "Yes, there will be someone coming here for tuition. He's not a visitor. He is just a student of mine."

"Who is he?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, the top student in almost everything, except for Physics."

"Oh, that guy! Remember to let him try some of your home-baked cookies. You can't always use me as a judge."

Mikan nodded cheekily and replied, "Alright. I will."

"Oh, and I will be away tomorrow morning till late afternoon. I am going to sign on a contract with a company. I hope to take you out to eat for dinner after that," Yoichi said gleefully.

"Good luck, Yoichi-kun! I will wait for you to return home," Mikan cheered.

Yoichi stood up and rubbed his neck.

He kissed Mikan's forehead and said, "Good night! I will be returning to my parents' home. Don't get lonely. You can contact me if you want to chat with me. I will be there for you."

"Roger! Have a safe trip!" Mikan blabbered.

Yoichi waved and left the house. Mikan ruffled her own hair and stood up. She switched off the television and headed to the bathroom to wash herself up before heading to bed.

The next day, Mikan woke up late, much to her dismay. She wanted to bake some cookies for both Yoichi and Natsume to eat. She quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen to prepare some flour and chocolates for the baking of the cookies. She slowly knitted the chocolate dough and formed many circle shapes using it. Then, she added chocolate chips on top of the doughs. After which, she carefully shoved the tray of doughs into the oven and went to the bathroom to wash herself up. She changed into a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts which went all the way down to her knees.

When the cookies were baked, she took the tray out from the oven and cooled the cookies. Mikan wandered in the kitchen for a few minutes, thinking what she should do other than baking. Just then, she spotted a few oranges on the table. In fact, Yoichi bought them the day before, in the hope that Mikan would eat them every after meal.

"Thanks, Yoichi-kun!" she mumbled happily as she picked them up and peeled all of them.

No, she was not going to eat all the oranges. She was going to blend them.

She threw the peeled oranges into the blender and started the noisy machine until everything was blended and became juices. She poured the orange juice into a jug and covered it tightly with a lid before placing it into a refrigerator.

As for the cookies, she munched on a few of them and savoured the taste of them. She was glad that she had some improvement since the last time she baked them. After that, she covered the cookies with a clean cloth before grabbing onto a watering can and walked towards the door. She suddenly remembered that she needed to water her plants which were placed along the corridor. As soon as she opened the door, there was a boy standing outside her doorstep.

"Hyuu... Hyuuga-kun!" she gasped loudly. "You are early! I'm so sorry! Come in and take a seat. I'll join you later. For a moment, please."

Meanwhile, Yoichi was waiting outside an office for the co-sponsers to come out from the conference room. He was excited as inside that conference room, the higher ups were discussing about his joint venture with their company. Finally, the door opened and a few men came out to greet Yoichi.

"Well done, Yoichi Hijiri-san. Our company is basically impressed by your innovation and creativity. We would like you to accept our terms and conditions in order to apply for the joint venture with us," a man with white beard and hair said.

Yoichi could not believe his ears and asked to clarify his doubts, "So, am I accepted?"

"Not until you sign our contract, son!" the man laughed as he patted the dumbfounded Yoichi's back.

Yoichi beamed widely as he received a few pieces of paper from the man and began reading the terms and conditions. With that, he signed it and returned the papers to the man.

"Thank you, Sir!" Yoichi bowed politely to the man as he took his leave.

He did not expect himself to be accepted that fast. He checked his watch and realised he was slightly early. He knew that Mikan was still tutoring that boy, Natsume Hyuuga. Without a second thought, he drove to a nearby florist and bought a huge bouquet of white roses. It was a rare breed of roses and he wanted to give them to Mikan to grow.

He got back into his car and continued his journey back to their new apartment. Anyway, he wanted to meet that student of hers since she always talked about him and his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

As he entered onto the highway, many cars were actually speeding really fast. He drove to the left side lane, hoping that the cars in that lane were slightly slower than the other two. Luckily, he was right. The cars in that lane were driving a little slower than the rest. In fact, he did not mind about driving slower; he did not want to meet with an accident on the highway.

Little did he know that a car behind him suddenly brake to a stop and another car from behind could not stop in time and crashed onto that car which stopped suddenly. Due to the huge impact, that car swerved forward in a circular motion at high speed and...

"Crash!"

Suddenly, Mikan accidentally hit her glass of orange juice and it shattered into millions of fragments. Her juice was all over the floor too. Mikan quickly got up and began picking up the glass fragments.

* * *

******Next chapter is the last chapter. Do look forward to it, guys!  
**

******Here are the responses to the reviews:  
**

******- KaiHyuuga: _Hmm... Maybe because he used to do that often. Haha! :D  
_- coreas. jennifer8:_ Thank you! :) (Sorry for the spacing in between your pen name because when I pressed 'save' in the doc manager, it magically appeared as 8. Really sorry about that.)__  
_**

* * *

******Hey guys, don't forget to_ review_ this chapter! :D**


	12. Reminiscence 12: One More Chance

**One More Chance**

* * *

Reminiscence 12: One More Chance

Everything happened so fast like a flash of lightning strikes across the sky.

From one moment when he was wishing to tell a piece of good news to her about his successful joint venture to another moment when he was excited to give her that roses, everything had just changed unexpectedly in a blink of an eye. Everything around him became pitch black. All he knew was that he had heard a loud crash, followed by a huge impact on his car and he flew forward. The next moment, he found himself hanging upside down and glass fragments were all over him.

He felt pain all over his body, especially his lower part of his body. He must be stuck onto something heavy. However, he could not move an inch at all. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned for help. He raised his pair of hands and was shocked. He saw the colour red all over his hands. The smell of rusty iron filled the car. He knew it. He knew that he was bleeding profusely. He knew that at every drop of blood was lost from his body, his life span would slowly shorten rapidly in this case. At any minute, he would leave this world if the blood could not stop flowing.

Mikan...

He jerked.

Mikan...

His tears came flowing out uncontrollably. He struggled to break free from that thing which sandwiched him, ignoring the excruciating pain. He needed to survive. He needed to be by her side. He needed her in his life. He did not care whether his body would tear apart if he tried to pull himself out of that heavy object in his car. As long as he could stay by her side, he would be contented.

Suddenly, a white rose petal fell from above and landed softly at the tip of his nose. He picked that up and saw it turned red, just like his blood. He recalled about the bouquet of white roses he had bought for her. He quickly turned his head around to see if the roses were still there.

Yes, the roses were right next to him but they were no longer pure white. They were stained with splashes of huge red spots.

Reaching out to the roses, he touched the tip of a rose and cried again.

"Mikan," he mumbled. "I love you."

He felt his chest become heavier and heavier. His vision became blurry. Feeling desperate for his dear life, he clutched onto the bouquet of roses and bought it closer to his chest.

Closing his eyes tightly, he muttered under his breath, "Oh God, I know I'm dying but please give me one more chance to live again. I can't leave Mikan alone."

His breathing slowed down.

"Even if my life can't be saved, at least give Mikan the chance to continue living in happiness. She has already tried very hard to search for her happiness. At least give her one more chance to find someone better than me. One more chance..."

"Sir! Hang on! We are going to save you!" a man dressed in a white uniform shouted.

A group of muscular men dressed in that white uniform lifted the side of the car a little and opened the car door. They found a young man lying motionlessly in the car. He was hugging the roses.

"Hurry up and carry him out from there! He has lost too much blood!" one of the men cried and the others quickly dragged him out from the car. "Hurry! To the hospital!"

"What about the roses? That man is holding onto it tightly and we can't remove the bouquet," a lady asked as she and the men hauled the injured man into the ambulance.

"Leave it there under his arms. When we reached the hospital, we will remove it," another man replied as he slammed the back door of the ambulance shut. "Now let's go."

Then, the ambulance immediately left without delay.

"If I could not live on, would you give my beloved one more chance? A chance to remain her happiness. A chance to continue life without me. A chance to find someone better than the useless me. A chance to love again..."

"Mikan-chan, I'm so sorry. Yoichi... He... He met with... that accident and he... he... could not survive... and..."

Mikan dropped the telephone and tears welled up in her eyes.

He had left her.

She fell on her knees and shivered. Before she knew it, she collapsed into the arms of the young teenager.

Life indeed giving her another chance. His request was eventually fulfilled.

Why?

That was because that teenager would be the one who would turn her life the other way round. It was as if from this point of life, their romance would soon unassumingly begin to sprout.

Yes, that teenager was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura's student.

That would be followed up in 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei' story.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading all the way to Chapter 12! Well, it's the last chapter and I really enjoyed writing this story too. I want to thank all those who have supported me throughout the process of writing this story. Thank you! :')  
**

**Response to the review:**  
**- ****Guest:**_****__ Thank you! :)_

* * *

**********************Note(s):  
- I will be on hiatus for a month due to my GCE 'O' Levels Examinations from 22nd October 2012 to 16th November 2012. Wish me good luck! :)  
- Don't forget to check my other stories out too while waiting for this story to be updated! :)  
-************************ I will show you guys a preview for the next GA fanfic which I will be posting next time after my exams because I am going to be away for quite some time so it is like a small gift from me. Haha! Enjoy! :D**  


**Preview of my next GA fanfic:**

_His Psychotic Love_

_He remembered her as his saviour who reached out to him in spite of those bad rumours. He remembered her as someone who slowly sank into darkness day by day. Her mental condition also worsened at each passing day and the only person she could rely on was him. He loved her for so long and his obsession began to grow right after she had decided to take away her own life right before his very own eyes. Just then, he realised that he could not live in this cruel world without her so he vowed to protect her and love her unconditionally until the very end, even if it meant to take away her life with his bare hands as well to soothe her aching heart._

**Lastly, please do _review_ this very _last_ chapter and tell me your _views_ about the above preview! Your replies will be sent via _PM_. At the mean time, please do check out my other stories too! :)**


End file.
